Solitude
by nahraven
Summary: uma song fic RaeBB...é milagres acontecem xD... Uma musica linda que retrata o amor dos dois...reviews please!


Obs:

_pensamento_

**_musica_**

_Personagem - Sussurro_

Enjoy it

Ravena andava pela torre... Não havia conseguido dormir... Pensamentos pairavam pela sua cabeça... Será que era verdade? Terra havia voltado? Como podia ser... E por que toda vez que ela pensava nisso vinha uma imagem de Mutano em sua mente?... Era tão difícil para ela entender... Logo ela... Que não podia ter sentimentos... Estaria ela apaixonada? Que piada! Logo pelo

Ravena – _Mutano..._

Ela se viu sussurrar seu nome... Sem motivo... Por quê?... Realmente... Ela deveria estar apaixonada...

_Eu devo contar a ele meus sentimentos? E se ele rir? Eu acho que ele ama a Terra... A traidora... Por que ela? Por que não eu?... Talvez ele não goste dela... Será que ele gosta de mim? Por quê? Por que eu preciso saber isso?_

Ravena se perdia em seus pensamentos... Logo ela dá de cara com o quarto de Mutano... Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido... Ela olha pela fresta da porta e...

Mutano – _Terra..._

_**How many times have you told me you love her?**_

_**Quantas vezes você me disse que a ama?**_

_Não pode ser... Ele... Ele ama a Terra... Como? Por quê? Por que não poderia ser eu?... Eu sou uma tola... Por que eu achei que ele iria me escutar?_

**_As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth..._**

_**As mesmas tantas vezes que eu quis te dizer a verdade**_

_**live through you**_

_**Eu vivo através de você, **_

_**You looked through me...**_

_**você olhou através de mim...**_

_Só... Solitaria... Talvez esse seja meu destino..._

_**Ooh, Solitude,**_

**_Ooh Solidão  
Still with me is only you_**

**_Ainda comigo... Apenas você  
Ooh, Solitude,_**

**_Ooh, Solidão,  
I can't stay away from you_**

_**Eu não consigo me afastar de você...**_

Ela corre para seu quarto... Agarra um traveseiro... O seu ouvinte... Onde ela chorava, contava todos os seus segredos...

_Eu sempre soube... Tava mais do que na cara... Ele ama a traidora... Mesmo depois de tudo... Depois de ela te-lo magoado tantas vezes... Depois de te-lo decepcionado tantas incontáveis vezes... Eu sempre quis lhe dizer a verdade... Talvez agora seja tarde demais... Não importa... Ele nunca iria me escutar... O que eu estava pensando ao fazer aquilo? Que ele iria me escutar... Não, não, não..._

Ravena – _Mutano..._

_**How many times have I done this to myself?**_

_**Quantas vezes eu fiz isso comigo mesma?  
How long will it take before I see?**_

_**Quanto tempo vai demorar para mim enxergar?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended**_

_**Quando esse buraco no meu coração vai ser remendado?  
Who now is left alone but me**_

_**Quem agora está sozinho, além de mim?**_

_A Estelar... Está junto com o Robin... Isso já é meio obvio... Os dois se amam... Por que eu não podia ter a mesma sorte dela... O Cyborgue... Nossa... Esse sim é um "catador" –_Ela não pode deixar de soltar um riso quando pensou nisso – _O Mutano ama a Terra... mesmo depois de tudo... O que será que ele sente por mim?... Como eu gostaria de saber... Mas com certeza eu iria me machucar..._

Ela volta a chorar em seu travesseiro... Ela sabia... Estava sozinha...

_Também... Quem iria amar a filha de um demonio? Quem poderia aceita-la nessa sociedade...?_

_**Ooh, Solitude,**_

_**Ooh, Solidão  
Forever me and forever you**_

_**Sempre eu e sempre você  
Ooh, Solitude,**_

_**Ooh, Solidão,  
Only you, only true...**_

_**Apenas você, Unica verdade...**_

Ela resolve sair do seu quarto para tomar um ar... Ela percebe... Está sozinha... Apenas ela naquele lugar solitário...

_**Everyone leave me stranded  
Todos me deixam aqui abandonada  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind**_

**_Esquecida, abandonada, Deixada para trás  
I can't stay here another night  
Eu não posso ficar aqui mais uma noite_**

Ela resolve fugir... Não aguentava mais... Ao passar mais uma vez pelo quarto de Mutano ela o ve... Olhando tristemente para a foto... Ela imaginou...

_Ele deve estar sentindo o mesmo que eu... Mas não é por mim é por outra... Por que? Eu nunca vou achar ninguem... Nunca irei ter amigos... Nunca serei aceita... Muito menos... Amada..._

Ela o olha mais uma vez com um olhar de doçura

_**Your secret admirer**_

_**Sua admiradora secreta  
Who could it be**_

_**Quem poderia ser?**_

Mutano percebe estar sendo espionado... Ele ve Ravena... Ela fica totalmente vermelha veste o gorro e sai correndo...

Mutano – Ravena espera!

_**Ooh, Can't you see**_

_**Ooh, Você não pode enxeragar?  
All along it was me**_

_**Todo este tempo era eu...  
How can you be so blind**_

_**Como você pode ser tão cego?  
As to see right through me**_

_**Ao ver atraves de mim...**_

Mutano corre atrás de Ravena... Ambos sentem o coração desparar... Não pela correria... Mas...

Mutano para... Ve Ravena correndo pela torre e o abandonando... Ele finalmente percebe... Esse tempo todo... Tudo o que passaram junto... Ele

Mutano – RAVENA EU TE AMO!

Ele sai correndo atrás dela... Apesar de achar ser tarde de mais**_  
Ooh, Solitude,_**

**_Ooh Solidão  
Still with me is only you_**

**_Ainda comigo... Apenas você  
Ooh, Solitude,_**

**_Ooh, Solidão,  
I can't stay away from you_**

_**Eu não consigo me afastar de você...**_

**_Ooh, Can't you see_**

_**Ooh, Você não pode enxeragar?  
All along it was me**_

_**Todo este tempo era eu...  
How can you be so blind**_

_**Como você pode ser tão cego?  
As to see right through me**_

_**Ao ver atraves de mim...**_

Mutano vê Ravena parada em cima da Torre...

Ravena – Mu... Mutano? Você disse que... Que...

Mutano – Ravena... Eu não havia percebido... Eu... – Eles coram – Eu gosto muito de você... Sabe... Não como amigo, mas... – Eles estavam tão próximos um do outro que podia escutar o coração um do outro...

Mutano – Ravena... Eu te amo...

Eles se beijam... Aquilo era tão bom... Ravena se sentiu mais feliz do que nunca... Mutano também... Um completava o outro por serem totalmente diferente... Finalmente haviam encontrado o que tanto procuravam... Alguém para amar e ser retribuído...


End file.
